Plants in the genus, Cuphea (Lythracea), accumulate high levels of medium chain fatty acids (MCFAs) in their seeds. MCFAs are useful in the chemical industry in the production of detergents, lubricants and biofuels. Camelina sativa is a member of the Brassicaceae family, and has been found to be a sustainable source of oil for petroleum products. A high proportion of polyunsaturated fatty acids in Camelina oil, however, has limited its usefulness in the biofuel industry. Therefore, methods of engineering the oil properties in Camelina or other oil-producing organisms are desirable.